Nightmares
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Con gran pesar,se había dado cuenta de la realidad que afrontaba, por mas intentos que haga, era imposible escapar de aquella horrenda pesadilla que vivía, con dolor, tendría que aceptar el hecho de que volvería a estar solo... ¡Para Nekitsu-kuroi15! n.n


**Declaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Hola hola! :D la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Hetalia x3 jejeje, bueno, esta historia esta dedicada a mi queridisima amiga Nekitsu-kuroi [te dije que la primera historia de Hetalia que escriba seria para ti :3] espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, no es lo mejor del mundo, pero es lo único decente que pude lograr T.T , es lo que cuenta,verdad? xD en verdad queria agradecerte por la historia que me dedicaste, la verdad es que eso me hizo muy feliz, es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mi, y solo queria que sepas que te aprecio mucho y que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea ;3 **

**En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura n.n **

_**Nightmares**_

_Unos pasos interrumpieron el silencio de la noche, con cautela, el niño caminaba al cuarto de su tutor, apresurando un poco su ritmo por miedo a la oscuridad del corredor. Diviso la puerta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido la abrió, pero aun así el rechinido de las bisagras se escucho. En el cuarto, la única iluminación que había era el brillo de la luna, que a pesar de no tener __un gran resplandor era el suficiente como para que se distinguiera la figura del mayor sobre su cama. El pequeño se aproximo hasta llegar al lado del mayor, y con timidez trato de despertarlo. En cuestión de unos segundos, los ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse, aun con cansancio, mientras que trataba de pensar el por qué habían interrumpido su sueño._

_Dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba su protegido, y observo que el niño tenia sus ojos húmedos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su mirada era temerosa. Podía deducir que ese aspecto en el menor solo podía ser causado por una cosa a esas alturas de la noche._

_-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- su voz se escucho un poco ronca y adormilada, pero eso era un detalle que no importaba. El menor asintió ligeramente mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su mejilla._

_-Ven aquí-señalo el lugar en la cama que había a su lado, y tan pronto lo dijo, el niño subió con esfuerzo y se situó donde le había indicado. Los brillantes ojos celestes se conectaron con los contrarios, y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio, escondiendo su cabeza en el regazo del mayor mientras comenzaba a sollozar. El mayor sonrió un tanto conmovido, mientras sus manos acariciaban el sedoso cabello del niño, tratando de reconfortarlo y tranquilizarlo._

_-¿Que soñaste esta vez?- sus ojos volvieron a conectarse, la mirada esmeralda era tierna y trataba de calmar al pequeño, el cual había dejado de llorar y había comenzado a titubear, tratando de armar una frase coherente._

_- Un … feo monstruo… me perseguía … y quería comerme...- con el transcurso de sus palabras, sus ojos fueron empañándose, con el miedo a flor de piel, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el regazo del mayor, volviendo a llorar. Un suspiro salió de los labios del __joven ingles, en estos últimos días, el pequeño solía tener ese tipo de pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir. Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos y lo abrazo, logrando que el menor pudiera sentirse protegido entre sus brazos. Pronto, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras que una duda carcomía los pensamientos del niño._

_-Inglaterra, tenerle miedo al monstruo ¿me convierte en un cobarde?- la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, y no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para decirle al menor lo que pensaba. Pero cuando volvió a observar aquellos hermosos ojos zafiro que lo miraban expectantes, sus pensamientos simplemente salieron de sus labios._

_-No, no eres un cobarde, todos tenemos miedo en algún momento – trato de sonreírle para que sus palabras sean más convincentes, cuando nuevamente la curiosa mente de su colonia formulo una nueva interrogante._

_- ¿Todos? ¿Incluso tú? ¿a que le temes?- Si la anterior pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, esta, lo había dejado completamente perplejo. El no tenía miedo de nada, pero no podía contradecir sus propias palabras, no sería un buen ejemplo si hacia eso. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que si le temía a algo, a una sola cosa le tenía miedo._

_-Yo… si tengo miedo …- no estaba seguro sobre poder decir aquello, y no debió haber visto nuevamente aquellos ojos azules, eran su debilidad._

_-Tengo miedo… de que algún día me abandones, y vuelva a estar solo…- se sentía ridículo por eso, era la única cosa a la cual temía, y sabía que en cualquier momento ocurriría. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron ante tal pensamiento y una sonrisa triste surco sus labios. El menor al ver aquello, no pudo hacer más que tratar de alejar ese ridículo pensamiento de la mente de su tutor._

_-Yo nunca te dejaría solo Inglaterra, siempre estaré a tu lado- sonrió sinceramente, tratando de que el mayor se animara, y pudo lograrlo, ya que al instante en que el rubio vio su sonrisa, también esbozo una similar. Sabía que algún día eso sucedería, pero mientras esperaba a que aquello ocurra, disfrutaría cada momento que podía tener a su lado. Un bostezo salió de la boca del niño, y recordó que era de madrugada, no sería responsable de su parte el dejar que él se desvelara por su culpa._

_-Creo que tienes que volver a dormir- lo arropo entre las sabanas de su propia cama, esta noche la compartirían, ya que podía ver que todavía el menor seguía temiéndole a aquella pesadilla. Se recostó a su lado, y sintió como pocos segundos después el pequeño lo abrazaba. Un ligero tono carmesí se poso en sus mejillas ante tal acción, y un poco tímido correspondió aquel abrazo, comenzando a caer nuevamente en un sueño profundo._

"_Definitivamente, mi peor pesadilla seria perderte"_

Aquel bello recuerdo había surcado su mente en un momento inoportuno. Algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos verdes, que en esos momentos eran opacados por la tristeza y la amargura. Pronto, aquellas gotas de agua se mezclaron con la lluvia que caía estrepitosamente sobre su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada y observo como su amada ex-colonia sostenía un rifle que apuntaba hacia él.

No sabia como había sucedido todo eso, no comprendía cómo aquel niño que tanto amaba y que cuido con esmero por varios años, se había convertido en aquel joven de ojos fríos, que alzaba sus tropas contra el. No tenia deseos de entender, solo quería que su relación volviera a ser la de antes. Con desesperación, agarro fuertemente su arma, le quedaba solo una bala, y era inútil intentar utilizarla en contra del otro.

-¡Yo, ahora mismo, me independizo de ti!- esas eran las palabras que gritaba el menor, pero el ingles ya no podía escuchar nada mas en esos momentos además de los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Luego de aquello, él no pudo hacer nada, solo soltar su arma y romper en llanto, en mitad de aquel campo de batalla. Con gran pesar, se había dado cuenta de la realidad que afrontaba, por mas intentos que haga, era imposible escapar de aquella horrenda pesadilla que vivía, con dolor, tendría que aceptar el hecho de que volvería a estar solo.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les pareció la historia? Lo se, no es lo mejor de lo mejor, pero es mi primer intento TwT y quería decir, que cuando escribí sobre la guerra de independencia de EEUU, el momento aparece en el anime, pero yo no escribí exactamente lo que sucedió en ese capitulo, se perfectamente que no sucedió así, pero a mi me gusto como quedo [eso creo e.e]**

**Nekitsu, espero que te haya gustado! :DD se que esta pareja te gusta mucho, y por eso decidí escribir sobre ellos, en verdad espero que te guste aunque sea un poco :3 **

**Bueno, seguire intentando escribir sobre Hetalia y sobre esta hermosa pareja, nos leeremos en otra ocasión :DD**

**Bakaa-chan~ **


End file.
